Our Way Of Saying Thank You
by yaoinohomo
Summary: A threesome between Yami, Yusei, and Jaden with uke!yami all around.


Yami walked into Yugi's room after the duel with Paradox. All 3 famous duelists that dueled together went their separate ways now that peace was restored, but when he was inside he was surprised to see the same duelists he fought together with earlier.

" Gentleman?" Jaden stood up and walked over until he was behind Yami. " I forgot. We need to celebrate after defeating that Paradox guy."

" I-I think it's good enough that we beat him Yuki-" Yusei walked up as well. Yami didn't like the glint in the other's eye. " He's right. We fought a hard battle against the strongest opponent we've ever had. We should be thanking you for your help. Without it we would've been a goner." Yami jumped when he felt strong arms wrapped around his waist. " I-I...it's alright. We've done a good deed but I don't think th-this is necissary-" He blushed darkly when Yusei leaned forward and held Yami's side. " Trust me... you're going to love this." Yami was about to retort but had his lips captured by the other and gasped when lips latched onto his neck. When they finally pulled away Yami was breathless. " Yusei..." He breathed. " Hey don't forget about me. " And soon Yami had his lips locked with Jaden's. The two moaned as they played with eachother's tongues, fighting for dominance. When the two pulled away Yusei pulled them onto the bed so that Yusei had Yami sitting in his lap and Jaden sitting over Yusei's legs and sitting between Yami's legs. Yami couldn't deny that he wanted this but at the same time it was making the king uncomfortable.

" You both..." His shirt was lifted and felt two hands playing with both of his nubs while his pants were being pulled down along with his boxers. After the same precedent was done with the other two duelists, Yusei spread the uke's legs and rubbed his member on Yami's puckered whole. " Ready king?" Yami moaned and leaned against Yusei as an organ began to invade his ring of muscels. Jaden, who was watching every moment, groaned and suddenly came up with an idea. Yami moaned louder when the brunette deliciously rubbed his hard member against the other equally hard one. " You two..." He moaned when Yusei increased his speed. The taller of the two grabbed Yami's legs and began to thrust up to meet with Yami's hips, who had cried out from the wave of pleasure. Jaden could feel his end coming near from the truly exotic sight and grabbed both of their members before roughly massaging them, climax finishing the two. Yusei suddenly felt the passage tighten making him cum inside Yami. Yami limply fell against Yusei, not noticing the way the other two were looking at eachother.

Before either of the future duelists could ravish Yami, The dark soul had gotten on the floor on his knees. " Turn around Jaden, or I won't blow you." Jaden eagerly sat on the bed a he and Yusei groaned when Yami sucked Yusei's cock, while massaging Jaden's. He took turns licking the two members wet, all the while enjoying the noises his two semes were making. Yami deep-throated Jaden, doing the same precedent with Jaden before finally massaging the two members together. " Damn Yami I'm gonna... uhn... Aaah!" Yami let the two cocks shoot it's loads on his face, later licking them off his fingers making them harden again.

The tri-colored hair teen yelped when Yusei layed back, having him sandwiched between Yusei and Jaden. Yami gasped when he felt something hard and wet rubbing hard against his leaking entrance. " Well damn you're tight." Yusei smirked and groped Yami's ass before spreading the two cheeks apart. " Is that better?" Yami groaned and rested his head on Yusei's shoulder as Jaden buried himself in his hot and tight passage. " Hell yes." Jaden groaned and instantly began to thrust inside Yami. Yusei kissed Yami and eagerly swalled any moan that bubbled on their lips. Each time Jaden would shove into the king, Yami's and Yusei's members would cause a rough friction between eachother making them moan pleasure was amazing for all three of the gamers. Their hot, sweaty naked bodies seemed to turn them even more on, much less the grinding of the movement.

Yusei soon gained a new idea but was a little uncertain. " Y-Yami right? H-how much more do y-you think you can take?" " Not Much!" Yami moaned. Yusei smirked at Jaden's confused expression and lined his cock against the occupied anus. " Try to relax okay?" " S-sure?" Yusei slowly began to force himself in, ignoring the loud yelp from the king. " Yusei what the hell!?" " "Relax." He growled back. The musceles were opened and Yusei soon had himself sheathed inside. He then lockedlips with Yami as he and Jaden tested a thrust and smirk when they recieved a shaky moan. Yami didn't even know he could stretch that much, it was actually a little scary.

They began with slow simple thrusts but in thirty seconds, the thrusts were frenzied and sloppy all hoping to gain pleasure. The room was filled with loud moans and groans, and skin slapping against eachother.

Yusei was the first to growl. " Dammit Jaden, Hurry up before I turn you BOTH around and f*ck you two." " Alright alright." The thrusts were noticeably faster and Yami soon had to pull away to breath. " Ah! You two keep going oooh!" Yusei smirked and played and sucked with both of Yami's nipples having tripling the pleasure for the duelist king. " Y-Yusei! Ah! ah you two I'm-" " COMING!" Jaden and Yusei suddenly screamed and Yami gasped when he felt hot fluids running inside him, his tummy exdaning a tiny bit due to being filled up as for his cum splattering against both his and Yusei's chests.

As soon as the two future duelists had finished slowly pulling out, Yami collapsed on his side as Jaden fell behind his back, Yusei in front of him. He sighed and smiled deeply when two pairs of arms wrapped around his slender waist.

He'd definantly have to keep this a secret from Yugi though.


End file.
